


Notice Me!

by HarmoniHalo



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Breast Fucking, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, School Uniforms, Teacher-Student Relationship, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 13:39:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14238459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarmoniHalo/pseuds/HarmoniHalo
Summary: Berry likes skirts. So does Pap, not for the same reason though.





	Notice Me!

The bell rings sharply; all of the students exit the classroom, whooping and hollering. Their teacher tries to call to them about finishing their homework this weekend and which chapters to read, but it's a fruitless effort, causing the goat monster to sigh since he can only watch the students leave. 

Pap watches, amused at the old goat's attempts. And though he is the teacher's assistant, he isn't the least bit of help towards him. But he never really wanted this job, so screw actually doing anything to try and keep it. He's pretty much been stuck with this job since the science teacher ended up getting it for him a month or so ago. Or really _forced_ him into getting it. So 'she could be closer to him'. Thinking about his former lover/mate/annoying partner makes him shudder. 

It didn't take long for the teacher to pack his things and go home for the day, leaving Pap alone in the room. He wants to leave too and start his weekend but no, he has "tutoring". Some student is supposed to come in after school and he's supposed to help them with their homework. Or some bullshit like that. He grumbles and walks over the teacher's desk, running his hand over the linoleum surface off it before sitting on it. A knock at the door jolts him upward. He jumps off the desk, thinking it's the teacher. Until he hears a soft voice from the other side of the door.

"Mr. Dreemur? I'm here for my session!"

_that's probably the student _Pap thinks to himself before walking over to the door to open it. He groans before saying. "teach isn't here, it's just--" The words catch in his throat as he looks back at the student. A young skeleton, much shorter than he is, with sparkling blue eyes stands there, rocking back and forth on his feet. And though he wears the same uniform everyone does at this school, this student seems to wear his skirt just a bit higher than other wearers. And almost always, he smells of blueberries.__

__"hi, berry..." Pap mumbles. Berry looks back at him with a huge grin. "Hi Mr. Honey! I wasn't expecting you to be my tutor!" He chirps out in an innocent tone. "yeah, well, i wasn't either." The assistant growls as he speaks in annoyance. "and i thought i told you to just call me 'pap'. i'm not a 'mister'." Berry shakes his head in response, "Oh no no no NO, Mr. Honey. You're my superior, I can't call you something so informal!" With those words, he waddles into the classroom._ _

__"There's no one else here? Am I the only one in tutoring right now?" Berry asks, looking around the empty classroom. "yeah" Pap responds in an annoyed tone. "just you and me, kid" The students eyes almost sparkle at the response. And the assistant notices._ _

__"Really? So we're alone?"_ _

__"yeah, i just said that, didnt i?"_ _

__Berry nods, "Mhhmm!" He walks over to a desk near the front of the class, his skirt flourishing a little as he sits down. Pap can't help but watch, because he swears he saw the lace of light blue under it right before he took a seat. And he feels a jolt in his magic._ _

__Berry is a part of "Mr. Dreemurr's" 1st period class. From Pap's perspective, the poor guy seems to have a bad case of narcolepsy. He almost never stays awake for the whole class, and seems to just knock out completely out of nowhere. He even notices that Berry is rather fond of him, always smiling and talking to him way more than the other students do. And though Pap won't admit it, Berry is absolutely adorable to him. And he won't lie and say that he hasn't had a few more explict thoughts about the young skeleton._ _

__Especially in that damn skirt. If Berry ran at certain speeds, he flashed what ever he was wearing under it for everyone to see. Usually being some cute, lacey panties. It's almost if he did that on purpose, like he wants everyone to see him in a more lewd way. At least, that's how Pap's sees it when he thinks about Berry._ _

__"Everyone saw my panties? Oh my, I didn't mean to do that. I just wanted you to see them, Mr. Honey."_ _

__Pap smirks, if only. He looks over at the student, who seems to be working without interruption, jotting away on his paper. Berry is so focused on what he's doing, he didn't notice Pap looking him up and down. Especially inbetween his legs. The assistant keeps looking from the work piled on the desk back to the young skeleton, hoping Berry would shift his legs to give Pap a better view. Lo and behold, a moment or so later, his leg moves just enough to let the sunlight shine on his undercarriage. And Pap feels his soul pulse._ _

___he's not wearing anything?!? ____ _

____And to add insult to injury, under the skirt is conjured magic, wetness gleaming in the light of the sun. Pap feels warmth rushing to his cheeks, and his own magic conjuring in his shorts. _this cannot be an accident, he's doing this on purpose! _His breath quickens at the sight and his cheeks flush. He tries to tear his glance away, but can't. That perfectly formed magic just 'stares' back at him. Looking so soft, and warm, and wet.___ _ _ _

______Pap starts thinking about how long it's been since he's fooled around. How pent up he is. His now formed cock throbs in his shorts, begging to be touched or just to get a little wet. Fuck this fucking little Berry. He is doing this all just to make Pap suffer, what a sadistic slut. Pap can't decide whether to be pissed or turned on. He tries to get his mind off of all this, attempts to regain a clear head but it just gets worse._ _ _ _ _ _

______Now he's fingering Berry. Now he's eating him out. Now Berry is sucking him off. Now he's plowing Berry into the teacher's desk, and making quite a mess in the process. Now he's on Pap's lap. Now he's--_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Mr. Honey??"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Berry's soft, adorable voice brings Pap out of his trance, but the thoughts from before still linger. "hmm?" He asks, trying to keep his composure. "I finished all the work I missed from this morning!" Berry exclaims with adorable squeak. Then moves off his chair. Pap's eyes widen when he sees what the student left behind on it, a blue puddle that shines in the natural light._ _ _ _ _ _

_______dear god... ____ _ _ _ _ _

________The young skeleton walks over to the desk absolutely beaming. "Here you go! Can you make sure this goes to Mr. Dreemurr? I want him to be proud of me!" He cajoled, as he body shook adorably. Especially the top part of his shirt. _wait. he didn't...._ Pap shakes the thought out of his mind and grabs the paper. "yeah, ill be sure to." He says, almost through clenched teeth. If Berry didn't leave the room soon, there's no telling what Pap would do to him. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Alrighty then! I'll be off. Goodbye Mr. Honey!" Berry wraps his arms around Pap in a hug and Pap feels something soft press against his rib cage. His eyes wander downward and spot blue magic peeking out from top of Berry's shirt. The student notices the assistant's eyeline and looks up at him curiously. "Something wrong, Mr. Honey?" Berry wonders._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________that's it ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Berry squeaks as Pap throws him against the desk, his back hitting the top of it. The taller skeleton glares down at him, eye sockets filled to the brim with a combination of lust and anger. "Mr. H-Honey??" Berry studders out, his eye lights shaking._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________"now listen here you little shit" _Pap growls in a low tone, his hands at Berry's sides. "i dont know what you're playing at, but this has to stop before you make me do something im gonna regret" He looks almost rabid as he speaks, drool lining the side of his mouth.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"What do you mean?" Berry denies, "I didn't make you angry, did I Mr. Honey?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"not angry but really fucking frustrated. so if you want to leave before i ram you against this desk and make you scream, then you better do it now."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Berry's eye lights sparkle and turn into small hearts. "Y-you want to ram me??" He asks in a soft tone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"more than you know." Pap snarled._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Mr. H-Honey..." Berry squeaks, little tear droplets  
teasing the corners of his eye sockets. "...you noticed me."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"huh?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The student sits up on the desk, crossing his legs. His cheekbones blush blue as he starts to explain. "I've liked you for awhile Mr. Honey, that's why I'm always so nice to you. I started having these thoughts about you when I'm alone and I really wanted to make them a reality. So I started wearing really nice panties and making my skirt hang a bit higher, hoping you would notice. I even didn't wear ANYTHING today under my skirt." He giggles, opening his legs to show off his still wet lips, causing Pap's cock to throb. "I knew we'd be alone, and I knew today would be the day you'd notice me! I'm so happy~"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Pap stares back at Berry, slack jawed. Did all of that just happen?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"so you've felt like this awhile?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Mmhmm!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"and you've been teasing me this whole time?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Berry gasps. "I didn't know you noticed me before today! I'm sorry."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Pap grabs his belt and unbuckles it, then sits back in the teacher's chair. "oh no." He says in a slightly annoyed tone, unzipping his shorts. "you just understand im gonna be extra hard on you now, right? since you made me so goddamned horny from all this."  
Berry nods, excitedly. "I want you to be rough on me, Mr. Honey! I want to do whatever would make you happy." _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"well," Pap starts with a smirk. "unbutton that top of yours first, keep the tie on though."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Berry smiles and hurriedly unbuttons his top, letting it hang loose on his shoulders. His blue magic breasts peek out from the opening, making Pap's mouth water. "How's this?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"thats great sweetie." He sighs softly, pulling his shaft out of the opening of his shorts. "why don't you play around with them a bit, gimme a show"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The student doesn't hesitate at all and starts groping himself, rubbing his amble sized tits together, letting his tongue hang over out over his mandible. He moans softly, his eyes never leaving the assistant teacher's._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"how's that feeling, berry?" Pap asks with a soft groan, already pumping himself at a steady pace._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Berry giggles softly as he continues. "Rrreeallly good~" His thumb moves over the harder lump of ecto flesh and he mewls at the sensation. "I'd like it even better if these were your hands though..."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"nnn, be patient. ya gotta give me a good show before i do anything to ya." Pap moves his thumb over the slit of his dick and moans aloud, slightly exaggerated to get Berry's reaction. "now finger yourself. get real messy with it, but leave one hand on your tit."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Yes, Mr. Honey!" Berry agrees with a nod, flipping his skirt up. He lets his feet rest on the arms of the teacher's chair, letting Pap get a full frontal view of his dripping folds. His left hand stay planted on one side of his chest while his right teases at his sex, moving the lips open so Pap could see the soft insides._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Pap feels drool line his mouth, "goddamn you look tasty Berry. i just wanna eat you up."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Berry giggles, "Well, why can't you?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"mm, i will" He purrs, "after you show me what a little slut you are"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________With that, Berry pushes his fingers against his inner folds, soft squishing noises can be heard as he explores. His breaths waver and quicken slightly as his phalanges find his clit and his other hand starts flicking at his hardened nipple with his thumb. The student moans sharply at the sensation, eye lights never looking away from Pap. "M-mr...honey..." He mewls._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Pap starts pumping faster, precum already oozing from the tip of his cock. "aaah, berry..." He groans. "you're doing such a good job. p-put two fingers in ya. push 'em in fast and hard. you'll get a reward if you do."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The young skeleton obeys and with a sharp yelp he starts pushing his fingers in and out of his entrance, liquefied magic dripping from his hole. He calls out his superior's name as he continues, wet noises coming from the action that makes Pap's magic quiver._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"now close your eyes while you're going at it, pretend its me"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Berry does so, not at all noticing Pap leaning up from his chair and positioning his jaw at Berry's chest, and letting his tongue graze over his nipple. Berry lets out a sharp moan, and a squeaky, "Oh s-stars-!!" that causes Pap to tell out a soft chuckle. "told ya you'd get a reward" He teased. "lemme help ya down here too"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The young skeleton gasps as Pap's elongated phalanges enter him, followed by a giddy laugh. "Oh, Mr. Honey-! You don't have to do this for me!" He cajoles, causing Pap smile softly. "oh but im not doing it for you. i gotta stretch you out nice and good if you're gonna be able to take mr. honeys cock." He starts scissoring his fingers, pushing against Berry's tight channel. The student lays his head back, moaning softly. "I can't w-wait..."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"you won't be waiting long"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Pap pulls his finger out and grabs Berry off the desk flipping his skirt up, before placing him on his lap. The student's ass lays against Pap's cock, making it throb slightly. "before we do that though, you made quite a mess of my hand." Pap puts his soaked phalanges in front of Berry's mouth. "take responsibility"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Berry smiles softly before taking the fingers into his maw, licking up his residue with eager abandon. He moans softly to top it all off, looking back at the assistant with heart shaped eye lights. "thats cute" Pap states with a chuckle. Berry moves off the fingers with a soft _pop _. "Am I cute?" He asks, cocking his skull to the side in an adorable manner. Pap nods in response. "youre very cute, Berry."___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"but i know how you can look even cuter"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________The assistant teacher picks Berry up without any effort and slip him over his cock, the smaller skeleton moaning sharply at the intrusion._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Sooo big!" He yelps._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Pap chuckles and lets him slide down slowly, soaking in Berry's reactions. Each eye flutter and soft sigh and adorable squeak. All going in the fap folder. Eventually, he's fully inserted, the student's magic sleeve filled to the brim with Pap's thick shaft. "Can I start moving now??" Berry asks him, excitedly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Paps nods, and the student lets out a squeal of happiness and an adorable. "Yaaay!" before pulling back and then pushing the assistant's dick deep inside him, sounding a soft groan and a giggle. "You feel so good, Mr. Honey!" He appeals, before starting to move at a steady pace. "Nnngh, I need more. Please!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Sharply thrusting forward, Pap growls softly, helping the small Berry. "that what you wanted, sweetie?" He says in a breathy tone. Berry nods, letting his tongue hang over his mandible as he pushes Pap in and out. "Yesss~!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________The assistant shoves the student's shirt off his shoulders, letting his breasts be bare. He couldn't help but stare at them as they bounced with each thrust. Pap smirks as he gets an idea on how he wants to finish. Or more specifically _where. _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________His hand darts between Berry's legs, his finger pushed against the young skeleton's sopping clit, flicking it vigorously and without remorse. In response, Berry howls in pleasure, his walls tightening around Pap's cock. "That feels-! So GOOD-! S-stars, Mr. Honey-!" He calls, Pap silently thanking his lucky stars or whatever deity up in the sky that the school was empty. Berry was definitely a screamer._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Pap inactive hand grabs ahold of the student's ass and starts plowing inside him mercilessly, grunting sharply with each thrust. His hand pleasures Berry's folds a rapid rate, making it hard for the young skeleton to even talk besides squeals and moans. Pap restrains himself from finishing, focusing in Berry alone for this. He'd have his turn._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"h-how my cock feel inside you berry??" Pap grunts out in between pants._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"So g-good-!" Berry can barely respond._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"i wanna hear you say it, that my cock feels so good inside you-!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Mweh..." Berry looks away, blushing embarassed by what he's about to say but then says proudly, "Y-your cock feels so good inside me, Mr. Honey-!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Pap feels his magic pulse at those words and slows himself down enough so that he can finish Berry off. He pushes against the young skeleton's clit with a bit more force and pulls him in for a kiss. Berry's eyes shoot open in surprise, but that's all the incentive his body needs._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Mr. H-honey-! P...pap-! I'm--"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________He barely gets the words out before he's flung over the edge, continuing to ride Pap through his orgasm. His fluids coat Pap's cock and he flops against the assistant after the initial shock dies down._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________But he doesn't rest long._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Pap grabs Berry and places him on the desk, back on linoleum, before climbing on top of him. Berry is too spent to question what he's doing, letting Paps do what he pleases._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________The assistant pushes his throbbing cock inbetween Berry's breasts, then starts thrusting. The student tiredly pushes them together, helping his superior._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"your cock is so pretty...mr honey..." He says in a sleepy tone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"yeah? you wanna taste it?" Paps asks inbetween pants._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"...uh huh..."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Paps quickens his pace, groaning softly. "youre about to-!" With a few more thrusts and a shaky moan, he finishes, spreading liquefied magic over Berry's breasts and face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Berry lets out a soft "Yaaayy." and licks around the side of his mouth. "You taste really yummy...like honey actually..." he says with a soft giggle._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Pap pants softly, trying to catch his breath as he returns to the teacher's chair. "im...glad."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________The young skeleton lets out a yawn. "I know it sounds weird...but can I take a nap before I leave. I'm really tired..."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________The assistant blinks for a second, a bit confused, but then nods. "yeah, just find somewhere i guess--"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Berry flops into Pap's lap, nuzzling into his chest. "Thanks..." before he nods off slowly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Pap is surprised to be in this position, but as he watches the younger skeleton slumber, (who's face is still covered in Pap's cum) he can't help but feel sleepy as well._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________And honestly, this wouldn't be the oddest place Pap had napped before._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the time I had to wear a school uniform on set and felt really uncomfortable because HOLY SHIT my kinks.
> 
> Specialest of thanks to all the beautiful skele-shippers on the Fontcest discord. This is for you all.


End file.
